Wanting
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: A SQ oneshot that popped into my head. A dream, a drunk phone call and a confession. SQ fluff :)


_A SQ oneshot that popped into my head. A dream, a drunk phone call and a confession. SQ fluff :) _

* * *

><p><em>Emma smiles as she wakes up in her bed. Sunlight streams across her pillows and she turns over with a sleepy contented sigh to look at the woman lying next to her. Dark chocolatey locks spill across her face just covering one of her closed eyes. She smiles as she sleeps and even in this moment it's still the most captivating thing in the world to Emma. <em>

_She reaches out to ghost her fingers across soft skin before tucking those errant curls behind Regina's ear smiling as the other woman's nose twitches indicating that she is slowly stirring awake. Emma loves waking up to this sight. Seeing Regina always gives her a sense of peace and safety and here in her arms she feels like she found her heart's home. _

_Regina's eyes begin to flicker open and that's when the noise begins. A loud vibration that shakes the entire scene until Emma wakes up. _

Emma opens her eyes to see her bedroom in the apartment. No Regina beside her. That is all just a dream right now. She dreams of Regina every night be it lustful moments, family moments or even just simple beautiful dreams like waking up to the woman she secretly loves every morning. Emma sighs wondering what has wrenched her so abruptly from sleep.

One day she'll tell Regina how she feels. One day, for now the wonderful moments she craves so much live just in her dreams.

With a small sigh she reaches for her phone.

"Hey," she mumbles sleepily rubbing her eyes as she searches for her alarm clock. The numbers show 3:30 and she wonders who on earth would wake her at this time. It's been a while since there's been a Sheriff's emergency and a phone call at this hour never normally leads to anything good.

There's silence for a few moments and Emma's about to hang up when suddenly a voice cracks across the line, "Em-maaaaa," Regina singsongs and Emma knows she's drunk.

She frowns, "Regina are you okay?"

There's another pause before a quiet answer of, "I don't know."

Emma bites down on her lip worriedly before hurriedly grabbing a jumper and sweats. It's not the most fashionable look but she doesn't care, all she cares about is getting Regina home and safe. She closes her eyes as she pictures the woman her heart dreams of and lets her magic take her to Regina. When she opens her eyes again she's in the alley behind Granny's. The night air chills her bones and she shivers in the cold.

She frowns in the dark before scanning the area for Regina. Finally she hears a quiet sniffle and turns to the back steps to see Regina huddled on them, her head on her knees as she cries softly. Emma's heart aches at the sight and she walks over before kneeling down in front of the brunette. She can smell the alcohol radiating from Regina and wonders what happened to make her want to get drunk. Emma places her hand gently on Regina's knee startling the other woman who looks up before seeing Emma.

Regina sobs in relief before tackling Emma in a sloppy but desperate hug, "I thought you weren't coming," she admits burying her head in Emma's neck. For a moment Emma wonders if she's still dreaming but she can feel Regina's weight in her arms and the tears are dripping down her jumper and she knows this is real. She doesn't know what it means or why Regina didn't call Robin. All she knows is that Regina needs her and Emma will always try to be there for her.

"Let's get you home," Emma says patting Regina's back. Regina doesn't reply, simply clinging tight to Emma and trusting her to keep her safe. Emma holds her just as tightly before letting her magic encircle them and taking them both to the mansion. They reappear in Regina's bedroom and Emma quickly lays Regina down on the bed helping the still drunk woman take off her shoes and coat before wiping away her tears.

"What happened?" Emma asks but Regina doesn't answer. Emma sighs before trying a different question, "Why didn't you call Robin?" She doesn't like Robin. She never had especially after seeing how he treats Regina like his second choice, only going to her when he needs her. She doesn't like Robin and seeing Regina with him breaks her heart. It's ultimately what made her break up with Hook, she knew she couldn't love him when she loves another so deeply.

"I didn't want Robin," Regina admits. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol or whether or not she finally has the courage to speak a truth she's known all along but it's time for her to tell Emma what she's wanted to for so long, "I want you."

The words are said so quietly that Emma almost misses them. She catches them just and they make her heart sing. She smiles to herself letting those words echo in her mind. _She wants me_ Emma thinks but she doesn't make a move. She doesn't know if Regina's still drunk or not and when they both admit the truth to each other, if they ever do, Emma doesn't want it to be in a moment of uncertainty. She wants them both to be totally sure.

Still her heart acts in spite of her mind, "I want you too," she says quietly as she lifts the covers of Regina's bed and moves the brunette beneath them. She slides down beside her and slowly wraps her arms around Regina who doesn't resist but instead snuggles close to her. If only for a night Emma knows her dream will come true but that when morning comes she'll learn the truth.

* * *

><p>Emma wakes the next morning. Sunlight streams in through the windows and she yawns sleepily before remembering where she is. Then she smiles and looks down at Regina. She doesn't know what will happen when Regina wakes so she takes the time to cherish this moment.<p>

She gently brushes aside some dark curls to tuck them behind Regina's ear in a way she's imagined doing for so long. No amount of imagination and dreaming however compares to the reality of being in this bed and holding Regina in her arms. Right now in this moment she feels truly at home. Her heart wants this, she wants this with every fibre of her being and lying here this morning Emma knows she needs to finally open up and let her dreams become real.

"Hm…" Regina hums contently as she stirs slowly flickering her eyes open to meet Emma's adoring gaze, "Hey," she murmurs sleepily resting her head on Emma's chest and enjoying the feel of the blonde's fingers running through her hair.

Emma smiles, "Hey," she says letting Regina wake up for a few moments before clearing her throat, "So last night, what happened?"

"I broke up with Robin, he broke up with me," she corrects herself, "He went back to Marian. I was always his second choice Emma, always and after the break up was over I went to Granny's to drink and dull the pain only to find there was no pain to dull and after a while I just kept drinking. When the Diner was shut and I was alone in the dark I realised why drinking didn't help."

"Why?" Emma asks.

"Because it was never Robin I wanted. I thought it was because it was what fate and pixie dust told me but it wasn't him. My heart wanted, wants you. It's why I called you because when I'm down and need light it's not Robin I go to, it's you. You're the one I dream about, it's your arms I want holding me and your lips calling my name and kissing me. It's your heart I want loving mine."

Emma's smile grows wider and she uses her index finger to prop Regina's chin up. She looks deep into warm caramel eyes and sees everything she's been hoping to find, love, trust, safety, adoration and home. She leans in and gently brushes her lips against Regina's before growing bolder. Their mouths meet in a slow tentative exploration as they move to a sit, Emma's hands still tangled in dark curls as Regina's move to Emma's hips drawing her closer. As they kiss it sends a thunderbolt through both their hearts and they know right away that this is right. The kiss fills them both with what they could never find in Hook or Hood or anyone else. As their lips meet and match perfectly their hearts beat in tandem and they know they've found the missing piece of their hearts.

Reluctantly Emma pulls away resting her forehead against Regina's. "I want you too," Emma says, "I want you so much. I dream about our life and all the moments we can have and all I want most is to make them true, for us to have a place that is our home, for us to be a family and most of all for us to be an us, to love each other and want one another. You will never be my second choice Regina, when it comes to love, romantic love, you will always be my first choice."

Regina smiles, happy tears filling her eyes at the words she's longed to hear from Emma for so long. "Stay with me," she says and Emma grins, "Gladly," she replies before pulling Regina in for another long, languid, loving kiss knowing that right here in Regina's arms is the only place she wants to be.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
